


Calm Before the Storm

by Froggydog



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggydog/pseuds/Froggydog
Summary: Hours before Doomsday, Tubbo speaks to his cabinet.(Written after the events of January 5th, 2021)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Calm Before the Storm

Doomsday was upon them. Dozens of withers, TNT, and two men who would stop at nothing would be set upon Tubbo’s country in just a few more hours.

The president took a shuddering breath.

Tubbo had barely slept. He and Tommy had a lot of catching up to do over the night, and what he had been told made him feel even worse. Dream had put him at his lowest point while in exile, something Tubbo could’ve prevented, and convinced him that nobody wanted him anymore.

He could tell that Tommy had held back on some of the details, fiddling with his fingers. It was a nervous tic that both of them shared.

_ Weak, cowardly, doormat, bad friend. _

Even when Tommy had assured him that they were wrong, and that he hadn’t meant what he said, Tubbo couldn’t help but grimace as the words echoed between his ears.

_ Idiot. Gullible. _

If today didn’t go well, his best friend may very well die for good. He checked and rechecked the Panic Room, making sure everything would be alright in a worst case scenario. Quackity had gone to work dividing their fighting force into groups to accomplish various tasks, while Tommy kept morale up.

Tubbo had never felt smaller, watching others automatically follow their orders, when they had never listened to him. Dream was right, he was a terrible president. People were going to die today because he never figured out how to put his foot down.

_ Weak, weak, weak. _

He shook his head, listening to the brewing stands gurgle beside him. He had to stay focused, or everything they had worked for would fall apart. Losing the discs, losing Wilbur, losing lives…

_ I’ve lost so much for nothing. _

The thought made his breath stutter. He’d lost it all for a good cause. For his people.

_ People who don’t even respect me. _

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he jumped.

“Woah, cool it,” Quackity said, smiling down at him good-naturedly. “You were kinda spacing out there.”

“Sorry,” he said, putting on a smile.

“Big day today, huh?” Quackity responded, looking pensive, “we’re kind of down to the wire, here.”

“Yeah- what’s the progress?”

Quackity’s lips flattened. “I sent Ranboo and Niki to go netherite mining, they found enough to craft a few more weapons. Sam and Eret have finished a few of the redstone traps we requested, Fundy, Punz, and Jack brought back some diamonds and iron, and Puffy, Ponk, and Tommy were able to gather a lot of Ender Pearls.”

“And you?” Tubbo looked back down to the brewing stand, letting his smile slip from his face.

“I’ve brought us a few horses, they’re just outside of L’manburg, next to the track leading away from the SMP,” his facial expression softened, “if everything goes sideways today, it’s good to have an escape plan.”

Tubbo closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh, “good, good.”

“How are you?”

“How I’m feeling isn’t important,” Tubbo responded, hanging his head between his shoulders, “the entire country is at stake here.”

“Tubbo-” Quackity started, only to be cut off.

“For the fighting groups, you need to make sure that everyone knows the location of the horses, and divide the pearls between all of them. No matter what, they’re to preserve one pearl in case they need to teleport closer to the horses to escape,” Tubbo said, a little stronger than before, “while you’re out, please call Fundy in. I need to talk to him.”

With some hesitation, Quackity nodded, “Alright,” Tubbo felt him leave his side.

Three potions later, the heavy wooden door of Ghostbur’s potion station room opened again.

“Sir?” Fundy called softly, “you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, come in,” Tubbo heard the groan of the door as it was shut again, and he turned to face the fox hybrid.

“What do you need?” Fundy asked, eying the many potions Tubbo had brewed.

“You… you were one of the original members of L’manburg,” Tubbo swallowed to remove the dry feeling from this throat, “how are you feeling about all of this?”

“A little overwhelmed, to be honest.” He replied truthfully, dipping his head, “I’m not eager to face those withers.”

“I mean about L’manburg, specifically. You’re a part of my cabinet, one of the original founders,” Tubbo’s face grew dim, “L’manburg could… disappear, today.”

Tubbo suddenly felt a clawed hand on his head, applying a little pressure, as if to root him in his spot. Tubbo glanced up quizzically.

“Dad used to do this to me sometimes when I got worried. Back before… y’know.” Tubbo saw him blink, the glance to the far wall, “you said it yourself- L’manburg isn’t a city, L’manburg is the people. As long as we’re together, it can’t die.”

“Fundy,” Tubbo said, rubbing the back of his neck and ducking out from under his hand, “I want to ask you for a favor, and… please tell me if I’m out of line.”

“Yes?”

“We’re fighting an uphill battle here. Things aren’t looking good for us,” he stated frankly, “Quackity brought us horses- If I call for retreat, I want you to be the one to lead the way out, and if you’re not there, for any reason, Niki needs to be the one to do it.”

He paused, wondering if he should continue, “I’m asking for sanctuary in Drywaters for our forces.”

“Mr. President-” Fundy began.

“By doing this, I’m asking you to essentially declare war on the Dream SMP and Technoblade, so if you can’t, I would understand-” Tubbo rambled, and Fundy placed a palm on his head again, silencing him.

“The answer is yes, Tubbo.” He said, letting out a laugh, “I’ll need to talk to Niki about this, but these are Niki’s people, too. She already suggested we help you.”

That was a relief. Fundy wasn’t done, though, “but I need you to promise me one thing if you want our support.”

“What’s that?”

“That you’ll be part of the retreat party, too.” he said, his voice dropping an octave.

To this, Tubbo nodded, feeling like a liar all the while, “of course.”

“ _ Promise _ me,” Fundy said, sounding somewhat desperate, “Dad- when he wasn’t… how he was at the end, he cared about you and Tommy, a lot. He never would’ve wanted you to die on this battlefield.”

Tubbo reached up and grabbed Fundy’s hand with both of his, curling his hands around the fox’s so that it made a fist.

“ _ I promise. _ ” He said, and he meant it. “If we get to Drywaters, let’s make Wilbur a grave. He told me he wanted one.”

“Tomorrow morning, no matter what happens,” Fundy agreed, “we’ll do it. I’m holding you to that.”

Tubbo smirked, “yeah, sure. Go confirm with Niki, we’ll regroup in an hour. Now get out of here, _little_ _champion._ ”

Fundy rolled his eyes, his tail flicking with irritation as he turned back towards the door, “yeah, alright, alright.”

“Thank you, Fundy.” Tubbo said gently, as the door opened again.

“I haven’t done anything yet,” Fundy responded, resolute, as he stepped back out of the room, “thank me tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah.”

_ No matter what happens, L’manburg would live on. He was sure of that. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm COPING with the fact that Tubbo might die tomorrow, okay?? WAAAA
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
